Even a Monster can Love
by JupitersKiss
Summary: Kara has just began to work for the WWE. On her debut night, she slams into the Big Red Machine. She finds a friend but he find's something way better.
1. Deput

**Even a Monster can Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything that represents the WWE.**

Kara Siabien shook the hand of Vince McMahon honored to be in the presence of such a man. " Thank you so much Mr. McMahon. I promise not to let you or your company down. It's always been a dream of mine to wrestler and now I'm doing it thanks to you." Vince smiled, " No problem, now just don't let me regret accepting you into the company. Now you have your world-wide debut coming up in a few hours. Get to the arena and get ready." Kara smiled and hugged Vince before grabbing her bag and dashing out the door, eager to start her wrestling career.

Kara smiled as she looked in the mirror before applying her alter-ego onto herself. She loved how her natural red hair seemed like fire in the wind and how her blue-grey eyes looked great when she felt mischievous. She began applying her alter-ego Seraphina. She stripped off her clothes and replaced them with a black blouse and a plaid red and black knee-high skirt. She added a white tie to add a splash of new color to her outfit. She slipped on her calf-high black ring boots, applied some eyeliner and smiled wickedly. " Wow" she spoke aloud to herself, " This is gonna be fun." Kara began to make her way to the ring.

As Kara walked to the ring as her entrance song played, she stared out at the faces of the crowd, both with fear and excitement. She entered the ring and grabbed a mic from a sound guy. She stared out at the hundreds of fans and nearly threw-up. " You all don't know me, but you will I promise you that. I will be the one to win the Diva's championship and keep it till I either retire or die." She took a pause to remember exactly what they rehearsed earlier, " Now I know you all may be wondering who I am but all in good time ladies and gents. I have plans for the WWE diva's champion and I can not let them be ruined by such questions."

At that moment, Kara was interrupted by Alicia Fox, " Um, excuse me sweetie but I don't know who you think you are but I'm the diva's champ and I'm not gonna let you take this belt away from me." Kara smiled wickedly, " Well hun, if you were listening rather then run your mouth and worry about which out-fit your gonna wear, you would have heard me tell this entire crowd that I'm not revealing myself just yet." Alicia Fox looked stunned at the way Kara had spoken to her. " Well …" Alicia began then brought the diva's belt over Kara's head then began to punch and slap Kara. Kara was stunned for a brief moment before beginning to fight back. Kara grabbed a full hand of Alicia's hair and brought Alicia's face to meet her knee. Alicia fell back unconscious.

Kara picked up the diva's belt and ran her fingers over it slowly, caressing it. Kara took the diva's belt and began to leave the ring. A few referees ran past Kara to aid Alicia. Kara looked back at the ring were Alicia was glaring are her. Kara waved and point to the belt and smiled. Kara flung the belt into the crowd and looked back at Alicia, who looked stunned. Kara raised both her hands and mouth the word "Oops." Kara blew a kiss to Alicia then went backstage.

As Kara made her way to her dressing room, she smiled thinking how fun it is to play bad sometimes. Kara turned the corner and ran right into someone. She placed a hand out to catch herself, but felt someone grab her and pull her back to safety. Kara was about to apologies and say a thank you but when she say who she had run into, she inwardly cursed herself. Kane stood in front of her, looking down at the place where his hand still held her arm. " Sorry I bumped into you and thank you for saving me from falling." she spoke up. Kane turned towards the sound of her voice. " So…you can let me go now." she said eager to be free from the big red machine and his intense stare. Kane let her go and let her pass him, all the while watching her as she left.


	2. Rescue

**I hope you guys and gals are enjoying the story far. It'd be great to hear your opinions. **

Kara felt excitement about tonight's show. She smiled as she made her way to her locker room. Her cell phone beeped signaling a text. She flipped her phone open and read the text, "We're adding some flavor to you story, so be ready for change." Kara inwardly cursed, " A new fix to the storyline is just what I need." She spoke sarcastically to herself. John Hennigan ,better known as John Morrison, walked by just as she did. "You know if people heard you talking like that, they may think your crazy." Kara smiled sweetly at John, "Thanks John, I'll keep that in mind. Now don't you have a fight to go lose." She smiled and winked. John placed a hand over his heart, " You have wounded me." John smiled and winked. Kara smiled and rolled her eyes, " I don't think anyone can wound you John." She opened her locker room door, " Now If you'll excuse me, I have to get ready. I'll see you later." Kara waved and shut the door. Inside she applied her alter ego all the while thinking about last week's show. First basically embarrassing Alicia Fox then bumping into Kane, Kara thought, what's next beating Nexus with a base-ball bat, Kara laughed, now that would be something.

As Kara left her dressing room, she saw that a camera man and an interviewer was coming her way. " Aw a camera and a interviewer, it must be my lucky day." The interviewer nodded, " So tell Miss, now that you made your presence known in a way, will you now tell us your name?" Kara smiled, " Well since you asked so sweetly sure. The name's Seraphina and as for making my presence known, I haven't even started." At about that time, Alicia Fox stepped into the interview, " Hi, remember me?" Alicia slapped Kara across the face. She grabbed Kara by the hair and slammed her head on a near-by table. Kara laid still as Alicia walked away, but not before saying " This belt is mine and you better remember that."

Kara rubbed her neck as she made her way to the ring. She sat ringside as Alicia Fox made her way out and basically teased Kara with the belt. Kelly Kelly danced down the entrance way. As the match began, Kara looked for openings in the match to wail on Alicia. As Kelly Kelly planted a knee to the stomach of Alicia Fox and made her cover casuing her to win the match, Kara sprung up and ran into the ring. Alicia began to get up from her match, Kara began to kick her. She grabbed a hand full of Alicia's hair and brought her head to meet her knee, knocking Alicia unconscious. Kara smiled and walked out of the ring.

As Kara was making her way to her locker room, another interviewer came around the corner. Kara sighed but had the interview. " Seraphina tell me, now that you've made Alicia Fox your own personal enemy, who's next?" Kara smiled, " No one's next. My goal's to be champion and if anyone has a problem with that, they can deal with me." Kara finished with the interview and made her way to her locker room. As she was about to enter her room she heard someone yell her name with a sort of lisp. Kara turned around and inwardly groaned, Jack Swagger was making his way to her and in tow behind him was a camera man. Jack placed his hand on the door frame, " Hi, the name's Jack and I think you and I have something going on." Kara or more her alter-ego raised a brow, " Oh really? Well I'm not interested. So good-bye." Kara entered her room and shut the door but it didn't shut all the way do to Jack's foot being between the frame and it. Kara shook her head, " If I were you, I'd remove that foot before something bad happens." Jack looked impressed, " What are you gonna do about it?" Kara smiled, " Not me," Kara pointed behind Swagger "Him." Swagger turned around slowly and met Kane. Swagger smiled nervously, " I was just leaving." Swagger turned and ran. Kara watched Swagger run and laughed, " Now that was priceless." She turned to Kane, " Thank you. Now I know who to call when to get rid of pesty people." Kane stared at her, " Your welcome." Kara was a bit surprised to hear him speak. "Well," she spoke "See you around." Kara patted his arm and entered her dressing room.


	3. Just the Beginning

**Thank you to Blood's Thicker than Bullets and xxxRKOEnigmaxxx for the reviews, especially to RKO for telling me about the mishap. Keep rockin' out!**

Kara danced/walked down the ramp to the backstage door of the arena. Kara swiped her key card and moon-walked into the building. She danced her way past a few of the camera men setting up and almost bumped into Paul Wight or better known as the Big Show. "Sorry!" She mouthed and continued on dancing to her locker room. Kara was less then three yards from her locker room when she bumped into Vicki Guerrero, causing her to spill her frappuccino onto herself. Kara immediately took the ear buds out, "I'm so sorry, Vicki. I wasn't watching were I was going." Kara pulled out a few napkin from a near-by table and began dapping at Vicki's shirt. Vicki's face was flushed with anger and embarrassment, " You…..this shirt is a Gucci original." Vicki swapped Kara's hand away and began to elegantly dap at the stain. Kara looked at her in disbelief, " Why would you spend so much on such an ugly shirt?" Vicki looked at Kara with shock and anger sewn into her eyes, " Well…if you think this is ugly then why don't we see how pretty you look after your two against one handicap match tonight against Michelle McCool and Layla." Vicki walked away in a huff. Kara bit her lip, worried. Great, she thought, just what I need. Tick off the GM and this happens to you. Kara hurried to her locker room and got ready for the show.

Kara nervously pulled on her elbow pads as she made her way to the ring. She was quickly stopped by a backstage supervisor, " Your Kara right?" Kara nodded " Good, Vicki told me to tell you that your two against one handicap match against Layla and Michelle McCool will now be a three on two intergender handicap match against you and a partner of your choosing." Kara furrowed her brow, " You couldn't have told me this sooner?" The supervisor shrugged, " Sorry, she just told me this." He scurried away. Kara threw her hands up in the air in a huff, " Great, who am I gonna find at the last minute?" " I'll help you." a husky male voice said. Kara turned around and there stood Kane. Kara sighed and wanted to hug him but decided not to. " Thank you, you're a lifesaver…literally." Kara turned and displayed a small smile, " Shall we?"

As Kara walked out to the ring with Kane, she saw looks of confusion and shock upon the faces of people in the crowd. I hope I know what I'm doing, she thought. Kane held the rope for Kara as she entered the ring and smiled at him thanking him. Kara nervously stood in the ring with Kane as she watched Layla and Michelle McCool make their way out to the ring. Once she saw the face of the third contestant, Dolph Ziggler, holding the arm of Vicki Guerrero she knew that she was way deep over her head. Vicki smiled at Kara but instantly frowned when her eyes turned to Kane.

Kara went first, going up against Layla. Layla pinned Kara in a corner, repeatedly slapping her. The referee counted to five and pulled Layla off of her. Layla went back for more but before she could Kara brought her feet up and kicked Layla in the chest, causing her to fall back. Kara took a run at Layla as she was beginning to get up. Kara speared Layla and began hitting her repeatedly. While Dolph distracted the referee, McCool snuck into the ring and pulled Kara off Layla, planting a roundhouse kick to Kara's jaw causing her to fall backwards. Layla climbed the top robe and jumped off hoping to land on Kara, but at the last minute Kara rolled out of the way causing Layla to land on her stomach. As Layla hunched over herself in pain, Kara ran to the robes about to spring herself on Layla but decided against it turning around and slapping both McCool and Dolph in the face. While Kara watched Dolph and Vicki nurse his slapped cheek, Layla pulled Kara into a pin, winning the match.

Layla rolled out of the ring joining McCool, Dolph, and Vicki in the triumph. Kane helped Kara up. Kara smiled at Kane, " Thank you for being my partner, though I never let you in the ring. My pride got the better of me." Kane just stared at her putting on a show for the crowd. " Well, I'm gonna go now so bye." She turned around to leave, but Kane got hold of her arm and pulled her into his arms and planted a kiss upon her lips. After Kane finished kissing her, he left the ring calmly. Kara looked at him go and placed a hand to her lips. She looked at her hand then back at him, " What have I gotten myself into?" she thought.


End file.
